A dicing process is carried out to dice a semiconductor device including a nitride semiconductor layer from a substrate or wafer. In the dicing process, a wafer-shaped substrate is cut by a dicing blade. However, when the dicing blade is applied to the substrate or wafer including the nitride semiconductor layer, because nitride semiconductor is harder than silicon, wear of the dicing blade is increased. Moreover, in addition to the wear of the dicing blade, the semiconductor device may be destroyed along with the nitride semiconductor layer due to mechanical impact of the dicing blade. Therefore, there is a method of exposing a substrate in which the nitride semiconductor layer is formed of the nitride semiconductor layer to an etchant and then cutting the substrate using the dicing blade in the etched recess. However, in this method, a side wall of the exposed nitride semiconductor layer may be infiltrated with water or other liquids used in cleaning the substrate after the etching process, and thereby the nitride semiconductor quality and performance may be deteriorated.